bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziost
Ziost was once a world made up entirely of an ancient dark forest. However, the trees withered away and the planet became very similar (in landscape) to Korriban. Much of the planet was covered in ice. Not only was it a focal point of the Dark side, but it was also the adopted homeworld and Imperial capital of the Sith species, who left their original homeworld, Korriban, as a graveyard world after the death of their leader Adas. History Ziost became the capital of the ancient Sith Empire after the reign of the Sith Overlord Adas came to an end. Without his unifying force holding them together, the Sith degenerated into their previous feudal ways. After centuries of battle and strife, the remaining Sith utilized Rakatan vessels to relocate to other planets, leaving their desolated homeworld Korriban as a vast graveyard world populated by religious fanatics, who would thousands of years later, be subjugated by the Jedi Exiles, forming a new Sith Empire. At some point, Ziost had suffered from an Ice Age that had changed the world's terrain and climate. Ziost's existence was largely forgotten after the Battle of Ruusan, due to the secrecy of Darth Bane's Sith Order. Many ancient and evil secrets remained on this place of great dark power. In 3 BBY, fugitive Jedi Rahm Kota visited Ziost while on the run from the Galactic Empire. The following year, Galen Marek came to the system during his search for Kota. A year after the Battle of Yavin, after being roused on Yavin 4 by the Rebel Alliance, the mutated Massassi Kalgrath came to Ziost hoping to find his people. He was disappointed, having found only a frozen waste. Lumiya visited the planet and created her lightwhip using technology she found on Ziost. Following the Battle of Endor, she apparently trained her apprentices — first Flint and then Carnor Jax — on Ziost or possibly on nearby Korriban. Almost a decade later, the Jedi scholar Tionne set out to find Kalgrath. She traced his trail as far as Ziost, but there it disappeared. Another ten years later bounty hunter Zekk, ran into Dengar on the planet while the rival bounty hunters were searching for Bornan Thul. At the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, Jacen Solo (overseen by Lumiya) dispatched Ben Skywalker to the world, supposedly to recover a Sith amulet, but in reality to test him against opponents, to see if he was worthy of becoming a Sith apprentice. After having an epiphany of sorts, Ben accompanied the stranded child Kiara across the surface of the planet, led by mysterious voices to an ancient temple. Throughout his journey the young Jedi was attacked by neks and pirates orbiting the planet under the command of Byalfin Dyur. Ben escaped the planet eventually, finding an antiquated but extremely powerful Sith Meditation Sphere in the ruined temple, and took the attack to the pirates. RPG D6 Stats Planet Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Cold Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) Hydrosphere: Arid/Frozen Gravity: Standard Terrain: Mountains, tundra, icy plains Length of Day: 32 standard hours Length of Year: 480 local days Sapient Species: 62% Sith (N), 22% Massassi, 18% Near-Human (historic); none (present) Starport: Stellar (historic); none (present) Population: 4.2 billion (historic); none (present) Planet Function: Homeworld (Sith species), capital (Sith Empire) (Historic); Abandoned Homeworld (present) Government: Magocratic Dictatorship (historic); none (present) Tech Level: Space (historic); none (present) Major Exports: Troops, weaponry (historic); none (present) Major Imports: Foodstuffs, luxury goods, slaves (historic); none (present) Notes Special thanks to Wookieepedia for the description on Ziost and to the guys at the Rancor Pit for the basis for the RPG stats. Category:Planets